


Just like in exile

by ComegetyourfooD



Series: Transinnit gets fucked [6]
Category: Pnsfw
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Transinnit gets fucked [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	Just like in exile

He was so tired, laying on the hard obsidian floor, he couldn’t sleep. Tommy turned on his side no longer facing the wall, he noticed Dream writing. The blond scrambled to his knees and crawled over to the elder. Sitting down next to him, knees up to his chest. “Whatchu writin’ ?” He asked

looking over Dream’s shoulder. Dream sighed softly. “I’m writing recipes I remember, that’s all.” He mumbled. Tommy simply stared, watching the way Dream flicked the quill, the way the ink looked so smooth on the paper.. he felt slumber slowly drift him from reality, slipping into a void like dream. His head hit Dream’s lap, the elder jolting, relaxed quickly and sighed, setting the book and quill down.

He pushed his calloused fingers into the blond strands of hair, gently patting the boy. The kid’s hair felt so soft, and his expression was peaceful.

Dream gulped hard, he knew it was a bad idea but, it is worth trying. He reached down and unzipped his dark jeans, adjusting his boxers so he could just pull out his harden member. Wrapping his long fingers around it he started pumping himself slowly, whilst watching the blond sleep. He pat the boy with his right hand as he jerked off with his left. Precum leaked at the tip, his pace quickening. He leaned his head back panting softly. Still keeping his hazel eyes on Tommy.

Multiple thoughts sparked up.

_Tommy’s pretty pink lips around his cock, looking up at Dream throughout his eyelashes. Soft hands holding onto the elder’s thighs for support as the kid downs his cock._

Tommy whined looking up, eyes lidded and vison blurry. Dream had accidentally tugged, roughly, on the sleeping beauty’s hair. His fingers untangled from the honey wheat fluff and he rubbed Tommy’s head, not bothering to finish up with his cock. Tommy set his hands on Dream’s lap, leaning in he rested his head on the elder’s stomach, and wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist. Dream sighed, he loved when Tommy was sleepy and his teenage hormones pushed him to crave psychical attention.

Dream rested his hand on Tommy’s head once again and gently scratched behind the fluffy raccoon ears as his hand slowly regained motion. “Dream..?” Fuck fuck fuck fuck “Yeah?..” He huffed. “Are you jerking off?” The Brit asked. “Yeah- yeah I am..” He responded honestly. Now wondering if Tommy was in heat possibly? Considering the kid hadn’t freaked out, the blond suddenly turned and laid on the older’s lap. Whilst Dream continued, his face flushing red. The man’s dick twitched at the sensation of kitty licks presented at his cock, it felt heavenly, Tommy kissing and licking it. Dream stopped his wrist as Tommy opened his mouth and suckled at the head. He couldn’t handle it anymore, without warning a salty liquid filled Tommy’s mouth. The boy swallowed it up and pulled away, purring. Dream just watched, a grin tugging at his lips he zipped himself back up and kissed Tommy, not minding tasting himself on the younger’s soft lips. 

Tommy sat on Dream’s lap humping it slowly as they kissed. His fluffy tail wagging like a dog’s. “Dream- Dream-“ He panted as his hips pushed down. He rocked them in a fast pattern until he hit his climax, coming in pure bliss. Dream chuckled to himself at how fast the boy had came. They then lazily laid together and made out.


End file.
